In a Sentence
by mariacelina
Summary: Fifty themes, fifty sentences focusing on Kurt and Jane. Alpha Set.


**In a Sentence**

 _Alpha Set_

 **#01 – Comfort**

All it takes was just one reassuring look from Kurt, and Jane knew that they would make it out of this dangerous island alive.

 **#02 – Kiss**

When Jane began singing "Kiss the Girl" after watching _The Little Mermaid_ , Kurt doesn't know if this is a bad case of LSS or a hint to be kissed senselessly; he decided on the latter.

 **#03 – Soft**

Despite the intimidating aura he sports on a regular basis at work, Jane knew he was a huge softie, especially around kids.

 **#04 – Pain**

Kurt physically restrained himself from cheerfully beating Rich DotCom's face into a pulp for a.) making a pass at Jane, and b.) for being a huge pain in the ass.

 **#05 – Potatoes**

"Jane, sweetheart, you may shoot an M-4 like a pro and kick some serious ass when the need arises, but I think you better leave the cooking to the experts."

 **#06 – Rain**

Kurt blushed when Jane called him a nerd after he explained the process of evaporation and condensation to her, but didn't protest when she began raining kisses across his face.

 **#07 – Chocolate**

Kurt didn't know it, but the first gift he had ever given Jane was a bar of half-melted Hersheys dark chocolate to ease her pangs of hunger; it soon turned to be her favorite.

 **#08 – Happiness**

Oscar's timely rescue and unfortunate revelation had Jane wishing that she could have that moment of happiness outside his apartment in a bottle, for she may never have it again.

 **#09 – Telephone**

He felt a hollow pit in his stomach and panic surge through him when, three hours later, Jane still hasn't returned his phone call.

 **#10 – Ears**

"Just so you know, Tasha and Patterson bought me a little something from Victoria's Secret that I absolutely think you should see," Jane whispered coyly, watching Kurt's jaw drop.

 **#11 – Name**

It didn't matter whether she is Jane Doe or Taylor Shaw; Kurt knew that this woman is the most important person in his life and, dammit, he wasn't going to lose her again.

 **#12 – Sensual**

She couldn't help but sigh when Kurt trailed soft, butterfly kisses across her collar bone.

 **#13 – Death**

The moment he closed the door and she heard several gunshots ring in the air was the worst five seconds of Jane's life.

 **#14 – Sex**

Jane couldn't help but fall deeper in love when he asked if she was sure she wanted this; Kurt soon got the message when she straddled him on the waist and clumsily began divesting off her clothes.

 **#15 – Touch**

Their lingering touches, teasing glances, powerful chemistry and devotion to one another has led them to this moment, right outside his apartment.

 **#16 – Weakness**

Sometimes, Kurt questions his capacity of being a leader when all he could think about is just keeping Jane safe from harm's way.

 **#17 – Tears**

He was the head of the FBI Critical Incident Response Group, a man who was trained to think and act in times of danger, yet Kurt felt helpless and useless as he watch Jane cry over her past.

 **#18 – Speed**

Kurt struggles putting up his usual poker face and hide his amusement when he saw how quickly Jane ran down the airplane and looked as if she would kiss the ground.

 **#19 – Wind**

She was fast, and Kurt wasn't prepared for that punch in the gut while they were sparring.

 **#20 – Freedom**

Being able to look at her with love in his eyes without the fear of the team finding out was highly liberating.

 **#21 – Life**

Kurt gratefully, lovingly kissed a tired but radiant Jane and struggled not to cry when the nurse handed him a tiny human swaddled in pink blankets.

 **#22 – Jealousy**

Allison found it hard to not feel jealous toward Jane; how could she not when she sees Kurt look at her with such wonder and devotion—a look he has never, not once, gave her.

 **#23 – Hands**

When Kurt emerged from the warehouse, battered and bloody, Jane gently took his hands and brushed her lips across his bruised knuckles.

 **#24 – Taste**

After Jane kissed him, Kurt found himself craving for chocolate for days.

 **#25 – Devotion**

Irrational cravings come with the territory of being pregnant, and Jane is simply amazed when Kurt would go out and buy her pistachio ice cream and sardines—no matter what time it was.

 **#26 – Forever**

When Kurt assured her that he will always be there for her, he couldn't imagine himself breaking that promise.

 **#27 – Blood**

Despite her excellent swordsmanship skills, Jane doesn't know how to properly chop vegetables and ends up having Kurt tend to her cuts and patching them up with Cookie Monster band aids.

 **#28 – Sickness**

Jane realized that Kurt could cook a mean chicken noodle soup and can be an overprotective mother hen after getting the flu twice.

 **#29 – Melody**

At times when Sarah and Sawyer weren't staying at his apartment, Jane loves to sit on the counter and listen to Kurt's off-tune humming as he cooks pancakes for breakfast.

 **#30 – Star**

"Yes, Jane, _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ and _ABC_ do have the same tune."

 **#31 – Home**

Here, ensconced in his arms, was home.

 **#32 – Confusion**

Kurt couldn't resist kissing Jane when she is sporting the most adorable confused look when she couldn't understand the rules of baseball.

 **#33 – Fear**

She doesn't fear guns nor death, but she is afraid that one day he will stop looking at her as if she is the light of his world, and start treating her as his enemy once he knew the truth.

 **#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Kurt wrapped his arms around Jane's shivering body as the heavens opened up and lightning flashed and thunder echoed throughout the city.

 **#35 – Bonds**

They were not bound to each other because his name was on her back, but because both of them chose to be.

 **#36 – Market**

Kurt knew Jane wasn't your typical woman, especially when she proposed that she would enjoy hiking more than trawling the stores in the city.

 **#37 – Technology**

After Jane discovered how to send pictures using her phone, she began sending him funny, random photos of herself that never fail to make Kurt smile.

 **#38 – Gift**

On his thirty-sixth birthday, Kurt found Jane in his bedroom, clad in a lacy pink teddy and a glorious smile.

 **#39 – Smile**

The smile Jane sent him had Kurt wishing that they were back home in their bed.

 **#40 – Innocence**

"Kurt, could you please buy me gummy bears on your way here, please?"

 **#41 – Completion**

She didn't know if completing this mission was worth it or not, especially having realized that she might lose Kurt in the process.

 **#42 – Clouds**

When Jane randomly began pointing out different cloud shapes, Kurt was suddenly taken back to a time when the sky was blue, his ice cream was melting, and a little girl with the same green eyes was passionately declaring that dragons, in fact, eat clouds.

 **#43 – Sky**

"What in the world is a Skywalker?"

 **#44 – Heaven**

Snuggled in bed with their three-month old daughter between them was heaven for both Kurt and Jane.

 **#45 – Hell**

Leaving her in the hospital was the hardest thing he could ever do, but Kurt wanted to make sure the guy who shot Jane experience hell in jail.

 **#46 – Sun**

Jane blames Kurt for her bad sunburn—he forgot to pack the sunscreen!

 **#47 – Moon**

Jane told him that the moon was beautiful and he agreed, his eyes on her lovely face.

 **#48 – Waves**

Kurt would never admit it but the only reason why he allowed himself to be dragged to the beach was to make sure no man got too near Jane (seeing her in a bathing suit was just a bonus).

 **#49 – Hair**

Kurt hopes Jane would keep her hair short, because it allows him to kiss her neck without any trouble.

 **#50 – Supernova**

Their relationship is passionate, red-hot and blinding, marked by confusion, secrets, stolen kisses, but it will surely end with both of them in each other's arms, safe and sound.

 _50 prompts, 50 sentences. This is the Alpha set. These prompts are posted by CaptainYoruichi at teamyorusoi . forumotion Dotcom ( this site won't let me put the actual link) and I might do the other three in the future. I wasn't really satisfied with the last sentence, but oh well. Happy Holidays to everyone in this fandom, and here is my little contribution to the growing Jeller/Blindspot community. I just want to thank the brilliant writers for keeping me alive with their fanfiction and drabbles (both here and at tumblr)._

 _Btw, this is the first time I've written something after years of not writing fanfiction so please pardon me if it sucks. Cheers!_

December 4, 2016 UPDATE: I am marking this story complete because I have honestly lost my inspiration ever since season 2 came back. My thoughts and feelings could be voiced by this post by sweetrupturedlight on Tumblr ( sweetrupturedlight .tumblr post/152999252051/a-few-of-you-have-asked-me-if-im-still-watching). Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
